


Caught in my own web

by Skylarium_Rose



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, BAMF Finn (Star Wars), Flirty Poe Dameron, Future Marvel Technology, Gay Disaster Superhero Poe, Oscar Isaac is my new Miguel O’Hara, Spider-Man 2099 (the post credit scene was gold!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarium_Rose/pseuds/Skylarium_Rose
Summary: It was suppose to be an easy break-in; get in, load the virus into the production process, get out.But with his luck Poe runs into problems, thankfully he finds himself being saved by a surprising handsome mechanics assistant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story that’s been bouncing around in my head since January when I saw Spiderverse and found out that Miguel was voiced by Oscar Isaac. I've always love Spider-Man 2099 and since everyone seems to be sleeping on Spider-Man Poe, I thought why not write it myself for shits and giggles.

Poe flexes his arms again, then his legs, trying to break the bonds holding him down to the lab chair and again nothing happens. Whoever's in charge of the metallurgy and chemical department deserves a raise for this. But only after he gets himself out of this mess he got himself into.

He thought he could easily sneak into the prototype lab and plant a virus in the newest set of R.E.Public armor from the OrderMax and Amidala-Skywalker Industries collaboration. It would have disrupted production for at least a year, at least that's what Jess said. But he should've realized after the last unnecessary raid – which was really him and the newest bounty hunter out for his head accidentally crashing into this level and destroying everything in sight – maybe the machinations sector would be under tighter security. Two robots sentries actually got the drop on him and not only knocked him in his head, but hit him with a sleeping agent while he was stunned. Being half spider now, he metabolized the drug faster than they probably thought and now he was stuck in a chair struggling like one of the heroes from the Heroic Age in those parody shows that Jess made him watch when they were younger. And if the universe was listening then it thought it was hilarious now by sending in one of the most annoying people to monologue about themselves – and no one does that better than Armitage Hux.

_Bad enough I had to see him four hours earlier. I've had my fill of bantha shit for today._

“What? Was Kylo too busy today and had to send in the second act," Poe snarks as the narcissus literally structs over to him with his head held high and arms folded behind him, "I have to say trading quips with you isn’t really the same. Feels like I’m cheating.”

“Well you’re actions lately have cheated me out of a promotion,” The redhead sneers at him as he stops by his side, "But no matter, my brilliant plan worked so I'll have it soon. How does it feel Spider-Man? To be caught in a web of someone else's making?"

Turning to his left Poe squints at Hux and as he slowly starts to turn the color of his hair Poe was glad that his mask could show his emotions as he gives him a very unimpressed look. 

“You sure you don’t just suck at your job?” He asks shrewdly, "Because you're – and I can't stress this enough –  _bad_  at you're job." 

What he's rewarded with instead of an answer is a redder faced assistant geneticist biting his lip to keep in his screams of aggravation in.

_He’s starting to hiss like one of those ancient kettles._

Poe laughs to himself, but his victory is short-lived as Hux composes himself, but Poe can’t leave well enough alone.

"Feel better Hugs or do you need a pillow to scream into?"

“Hmm, your wit will not be missed and you won't be so funny after I unmask you.” Raising his right hand dramatically over his head.

“No. Not the mask. It brings the whole outfit together.” Poe deadpans while his heart begins to beat wildly as Hux's hand descends slowly.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Hux chuckles as he grips the top of the mask and steadily starts pulling it off, "After I unmask you I will finally be shown the respect I deserved from this company and they will have to recognize my genius. Including the infuriating Poe Dameron."

_And somehow it's always about you Dameron. Just too good for your own well-being._

"I'm not going to lie, that's really sad that you think this is going to get you any respect —" Poe tries to stay calm as the mask goes over his lips, but just as it starts to roll over his noes all the lights go out suddenly.

"What?"

But not only the lights, but all the power as the restraints unlatch with a sharp  **SHINK!**  alerting Hux to his newly freed state. Fixing his mask he turns to Hux as he stumbles away in the dark.

"Hate to punch and run," Forward flipping over the terrified man and punching him in the face, knocking him out cold, "But I really don't."

Walking over the downed man Poe watches as dim red overhead lights come on, powered by the backup generators. With being able to see in the dark he would have no problem getting out, but anyone who happened to catch a glance of him would be thoroughly spooked. Getting to the door with all the intentions of ripping it back, it opens before he could even get his hands on it.

On the other side, Poe finds himself standing face to face with another OrderMax worker. Taking a quick glance at the other man's outfit he sees that he is wearing a navy mechanics lab coat, which in the machinations sector isn’t odd at all, but the young man wearing it — Poe has never been happier that he can see in the dark.

And somehow the low light makes the mystery lab assistant look even better. The deep blue and underlit lights complement his warm dark skin and his eyes twinkle with a depth of intelligence – at least from what Poe could tell – since his eyes are narrowed in seriousness. Poe just finds himself captivated by the man‘s gorgeousness. From his strong trim body to his beautiful face and those luscious lips that —

_Oh shock! I’ve been staring too long! Say something smooth and suave!_

“Hey,” He says in a low tone as he leans against the door frame.

_Damn it, Poe. Why?_

Only the immense shame of that delivery keeps him from facepalming and showing how embarrassed he really is. But the painfully handsome mech assistant doesn't seem to care as he points behind him into the barely lit hallway. 

“Come with me. I can get you out of here.”

Not one to let a chance of help go to waste Poe quickly follows this mystery assistant down into the depths of the corporation silently.

Contrary to what Jess says he does know when to keep his mouth shut.

As they continue through the building Poe can hear at the fringes of the corridors and behind doors people talking and wondering what caused the partial shutdown and blackout. And after a few minutes of sneaking around the PA system comes to life to the noise of a dying electro-cat only for that sound to be more pleasant than the new racket coming over it. Hux was screaming at the guards and all the overtime employees to start looking for him. But he wasn’t alone, Phasma was also there coolly telling him how this was his fault for trying to take all the glory and to leave it to her men to find him instead of endangering untrained civilians. This turns into a mostly one-sided screaming match with Phasma throwing out a few good blistering comments that have Poe smirking and the handsome assistant actually chuckling. And damn is it a beautiful laugh; deep, loud, and filled with so much mirth. Poe thinks he could listen to that for a while.

_I want to make him chuckle like that too._

“Hey!”

Jolting out of his daydream Poe looks over to the person that was featured in it. The handsome assistant waves him over towards the door he's holding open and Poe finds himself in the emergency staircase. Looking up he can see that everything is completely devoid of light, but before he can say anything to his amazing savior, a light brightens their small area. The young man had brought a portable light.

_So smart._

"We need to climb to level 258,” Flashing the light up before hooking it to his wrist, “I'm sorry, but the blackout took out the elevators too." He tells him sounding apologetic for something out of his control.

"Yeah? Well I think I can make up the time faster." Poe tells him as he walks closer to the railing.

The handsome assistant quirks an eyebrow at him, "How?"

Holding out his right hand Poe asks gently, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

The answer was without hesitation as was him stepping closer to him. Poe wraps his arm around him and he was right that the handsome assistant was built. Like very built. Probably could have bench pressed him even now built.

"So the first part might not be the best." Poe warns, "Oh, and put your arms around my neck."

"What do yoooAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!”

With an easy jump back Poe clears the railing with his savior in his arms and is free-falling down the middle of the staircase. Raising his left hand toward the ceiling he shoots out a line of web and with a gentle tug is springing back up like a bungee cord pass the stairs, much easier than climbing 28 flight of stairs. At level 257 he grabs the extra length of webbing, stopping their momentum, and swing them over to the platform. Putting the handsome assistant down Poe starts walking up to their single flight of stairs.

"Well that was simple, right," But looking back he finds the assistant hunched over, leaning against the giant bold painted numbers breathing shallowly. Quickly jumping down the stairs Poe approaches him gently.

"Hey buddy... Can you look at me?" It takes Poe quietly asking the question two more times before he looks up, "Hey, can you tell me you're name?"

The assistant stares at him, still in shock, but does manage to speak up, "Name?"

"Yeah, you're name."

"Finn," He answers and it sounds like its been punched out of him as he swallows harshly, "My — my name is Finn."

"Finn. Cool name. I like it," Poe tells him trying to calm him down more, "Okay breathe with me. In and out. Okay, in... out."

After a few moments when Finn doesn't look or sound like he's going to hyperventilate Poe reaches out to touch Finn's shoulder to help him stand.

"There we go. Sorry, should have given you a bit more warning."

Finn nods at him and starts to slowly climb the steps without his help, "It's fine... uh thanks. We... we should go before....." 

Understanding, Poe lets Finn show him out of the staircase and down another hall – a bit slower for a couple of minutes before he's moving at his original brisk pace again – and comes to stop in front of a set of two large doors. Finn turns off the light and pulls out a small device that looks similar to something he's seen Jess use to code her androids and connects it to the keypad. His fingers fly over the machine’s small keypad only for the doors to open seconds later. The lights of Nueva Coruscant bath the room in faint ever-changing lights making it easy for anyone to see where they were. It's only his mask that keeps Poe's surprise hidden.

He was in Kylo Ren's office.

He had only been here once just after Amidala-Skywalker started to do collabs with OrderMax and Poe had the displeasure of meeting the man he would be working for, for the next three years along with who he had to share a lab with. Getting information or even spyware on this console could keep him on top of this vigilante justice thing for the first time since all this craziness started a year ago. Quickly getting to work he has BB-8 plant a spy code that connects to her servers, but if they need to, can be disconnected and rerouted to another if they're ever found out so Poe's precious AI isn't destroyed. So caught up in his new plans Poe almost forgets about the person who got him here. Looking over to Finn, Poe can't get the surprise out of his voice,

"Why?"

Finn looks over from where he's looking out from the wide floor to ceiling windows and fixes him with a look of determination that shouldn't be that sexy.

"Things... Things aren’t right here and I think I can fix it." He says grimly. 

He explains how he had heard some of the nasty rumors that surround some of the workers here and the triple dealings with other less than savory organizations. Discretely checking into some of these rumors he found most of them to be true, all the while OrderMax is stating what they did was for the betterment of the city and the world at large. He was the one to initiated the power outage — he had heard Phasma and Hux talking about how they expected Spider-Man to come back and Finn had set it up so he could get rid of his information and go off the grid to a certain point awhile they were busy with him. But when he heard that Spider-Man had been capture he ditched his original plans to save him because Finn saw him as an inspiration and because he saved a close friend of his too. As he talks a soft smile starts to work its way onto his full lips and Poe is completely disarmed by its sweetness and open kindness. So much so that he almost leans off the desk. It's apparently loud enough to have Finn focus on him again and not some bright point out the window. Trying to fix his stumbling, Poe decides to flirt his way out of it.

“I was about to say, I think I would remember saving someone as handsome as you.”

Against the neon lights of the city, Finn's dark eyes widen, making them shine fantastically before he’s looking away. Which was not really the response Poe was looking for.

_I hope he didn't freak him out._

But before he could apologize, Finn turns back with a smirk and states boldly, "Well you’re going to have to work harder at that, since I’ve already one up you.”

The cheeky remark has Poe shocked and smiling behind the mask. Walking over to the windows he stops a little too close to Finn to be friendly, “Is that an invitation for me to see you again?”

“Maybe, but you have to pick a better place than this next time.” Finn smirks, eyes sparkling with mischief.

And Poe feels like he's been shot out of the sky at the delighted expression and can't think of anything to say back.

_Wow._

“... I‘ll try.” Poe ends up answering, trying to still sound like a cool superhero and not a ridiculous man with a crush.

Knowing that if he tries to say anything else he will definitely be putting his foot in his mouth Poe opens the patio glass door and hops onto the railing so he's standing almost 4,000 ft in the air. And surprisingly, this was less daunting than not falling over his words in front of a handsome face. But before he steps off the railing he turns back to see his savior leaning against the door and gazing at him in wonder.

“And Finn,” Shaking the young man out of his daze, “You’re already starting a change with helping me. Thank you.” 

Finn looks away again, but now Poe could see it was because of embarrassment, but in an adorable way, as he bites his lip to stop a smile. Unable to handle everything about this amazing, handsome, and brave man Poe closes his eyes and lets gravity do its job hoping this won't be the last time he sees Finn. A jolt of adrenaline shoots through him like always, but as he opens his eyes to turn around there’s another when he sees Finn leaning out over the edge of the balcony, looking after him in surprise and concern. Poe wants to keep looking, but the ground is getting closer every millisecond. Spinning around and using his web designed air-foil to glide up on an updraft Poe shoots another web out to the building in front of him and swings away. With a quick snap of his wrist, Poe cuts the line to spin around to get one last glance at Finn, even if he can’t see him, and sees him staring at him in wonder before Poe is throwing his arm out again to swing away.

But even with him out of sight, he isn't out of mind.

“Shock! I’m totally hooked." Poe thinks out loud and for once he doesn't find it disastrous to be distracted by someone. 

"Yeah, I could have told you that." A bubbly voice giggles from his left wrist startling Poe and has him almost swinging into a moving billboard.

"BB!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even as a long time Star Wars and Marvel fan this is the first time I’m writing these characters and would love some feedback. Either way I hope you liked it (>ᴗ<).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 7 months I'm back with the next chapter ;) Yea!

Finn was used to being told he thought too much when it came to... well everything before he acted.

But as he sprints over to the terrified father and daughter, frozen, staring up in shock as chunks of debris fall from the mid-air battle, thinking has nothing to do with his actions.

Slamming into them, he knocks the young father over and that seems to jump start his flight instincts as he quickly nods to him and takes off with his daughter in his arms. Turning back the way he came Finn finds his route blocked by a fallen hover holo-board, a new collateral casualty of the fight. Not risking the time to run around it Finn turns back to follow the father and daughter, but forgets that there was a section of building in front of him. But with a shorter distance around it, beggars can’t be choosers. Or so he thinks until a large shadow is casted over him and Finn stops in his tracks in fear. 

Looking up in panic he sees what he dreaded. Faced with the possibility of death coming for him like this again Finn wants to run, run far away, but he couldn't.

Just like before.

Unable to move he closes his eyes and hopes he doesn't suffer.

But instead of crushing pain and the smell of dirt and concrete dust around him Finn feels a split second of strength wrap around him before he's jostled harshly to his right and is overtaken by the feeling of weightlessness. Opening his eyes as the hold around him tightens he sees the bustling lower levels of Nueva Coruscant sailing by below him in a blur of colors.

"AAHHH!"

Screaming Finn scrambles to hold onto the closest thing to him as his mind tries to make sense of what was going. But through the panicked fog he hears a pleasantly deep chuckle in his ear and instantly relaxes.

“We’ve really got to stop meeting like this.” Spider-Man says casually as he snaps the web and drops them only to shoot out another line from his free forearm.

“I’m not the one picking these places!” Finn shouts over the wind as he untangles his legs from Spider-Man's torso to sit more comfortable on his trim waist and loosening his hold around his neck just a bit.

“True," He agrees before he turns to look at him, "I’m sure you have much more class.” 

Finn can't really make out any true facial movements, but he likes to imagine a sleek suave smile under the mask. It would fit perfectly with every other encounter he had with the superhero. Always suave and cool under pressure with a quip ready for his enemies. But he was also sometimes goofy and with these charming personality traits all laid out in a gallant manner made him just more likable in Finn's book.

As Spider-Man releases his web again he swings them lower and away from the origin of the battle Finn finds himself enjoying the ride. The airless and gracefully quality of these swings always seemed to terrify and exhilarated him. It was terrifying when Spider-Man jumped over the side of the railing with him, but exhilarating to watch when Spider-Man left the office with the most breathtaking moves Finn had ever seen. Since then he’s had the ‘privilege’ of being rescued by the swinging superhuman two times since then.

With a quick twist and pull of his wrist Spider-Man is sailing up until he's gently landing on top of an office building roughly a mile away from where Finn was. He could still see the smoke and hear the loud echoing roar of someone calling out over the regular noise of the city.

"Well that was definitely one of my more gentle rescues and no one was shooting at us this time." Spider-Man comments in a chipper tone, one of the red outlines of his wide eyes narrowing halfway in a weird parody of a wink.

"How could I forget?" Finn says as he fixes the superhero with an unimpressed look. 

One of Finn's rescues happened because his regular dusk stroll got turned into a hostage situation. Some security info robbers had exited a Ray-shield security building when he was walking past it, which just happen as the police were arriving. With the thieves out of their depth and Finn in the middle of it all they took him hostage and locked themselves back in the building. Somehow Spider-Man heard about this and came to the rescue, but that time Finn became apart of the action. He was tossed around the high ceilings by Spider-Man or grabbed by a line of web to keep him out of the way as he webbed up or fought the petty thieves.

"Don't worry buddy," And Spider-Man reaches out to lay comforting hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He says softly.

"I know." Finn answers, not even hesitating.

And it was true. He wasn't even surprised by the sudden ease in which he said it. Finn could tell Spider-Man was a good person from his deeds alone, but to trust some like this. It confused him on how he could with someone he doesn't even really know. It was likely from having his life saved that caused it, but it feels like something a bit more... personal too.

"Really?" Spider-Man questions, sounding startled by his admission to which Finn can only nod.

Spider-Man does nothing, he just stands there looking at Finn in silence that quickly moves from surprise to awkward. They stare at each other for a few more seconds before the hero snaps out of whatever trance he was in and clears his throat, looking away to scratch at the back of his head. It's only his strength of will that Finn doesn't bury his face in his hands when he looks to his boots. He always had a problem with being too honest.

_Why did I have to say it like that! Tons of people must fawn over him like that and now I'm just another one._

Hearing a cough Finn looks up to see Spider-Man standing with his hands on his hips in profile, deliberately looking away from him, "Well...uh.... there’s a door to the stairs and you can get down from here that way." He say quietly before turning to leave.

Reaching out, Finn barely grabs hold of his bicep to stop him, "What about you? You're not going to fight that machine alone are you?"

Looking over his shoulder, Spider-Man points a clawed thumb back and says dryly, "I got stop this so called 'hunter' from making a taxidermy model of me. Apparently it's a family tradition to hunt spiders."

Finn is just queasy at the thought of that and can't imagine anyone being that deranged.

_Why does everyone have to want to hurt him?_

"Plus," And Finn is pulled out of his thoughts to see Spider-Man's forehead and eyes creased dangerously, "I can't let anyone get injured in the process. People are counting on me." And that has Finn letting go of this courageous man.

Nodding and giving him a jaunty salute Spider-Man walks backwards to the edge of the roof, “Till next time Finn."

And Finn knows it's said with a smile, but he was more focused on the other man once again backflipping off the building with his web snagging a passing hover car. Running over to the edge and gripping the ledge Finn watches long enough to see the humanoid speck of navy blue make it to Endor Commons to take on the robotic beast. And as much as Finn squints his eyes he can't make anything out and can only hear the more thunderous sounds of destruction as the sirens of the police and Public Eye fly past him to ground zero. Knowing he couldn't see or do anything more, that he was helpless to do more, Finn regrettably follows Spider-Man's instructions and makes his way to the rooftop door. As much as he wanted to he just couldn't do anything to help.

* * *

_" — And finally tonight, our City Report. Today, a man only going by the name Kraven, attacked Endor Commons this afternoon. It was done as a demand to call out Nueva Coruscant's self-proclaimed vigilante. Thankfully, Spider-Man did appear and succeeded in defeating the man and his robotic changing armor. His presences also kept casualties to a zero with only four people marginally injured. They were all taken to BactaMax General and we are told are recovering with no lasting effects. What the Public Eye has been able to discern about this man, Kraven, is that he is from a lineage of hunters and conservationists and has known ties to the Fetts. His reasons for attacking Spider-Man are still unknown and will be until he recovers from his concussion —"_

"I know," Finn mutters to himself as he spits out the toothpaste, "and I wish I didn’t."

Finishing up with brushing his teeth Finn steps out of his bathroom to see the news playing some footage from that afternoon, taken by further away bystanders and Public Eye security cameras. Finn even sees himself in one scene being carried away.

Watching how he had cowered and then was saved by the daringness of Spider-Man, as he swooped in low to grab him has the rolling feeling of incompetence and guilt creeping up his spine, leaving an acute pressure at the back of his head. Then the feeling of annoyance settles on him as well because he knows tomorrow he'll be questioned by Phasma about his rescue, again. That thought alone was enough to make him want to go to bed early, knowing he would need the extra sleep to confront her strident gaze. Not only that, but he had a meeting with Mr. Ren tomorrow and he sure as hell wanted to be as rested as he could be before that disaster.

Shivering at that thought Finn turns off the tv and makes his way to his bedroom. Finn had no idea why he was being called to meet with the head of R&D. He could only hoped that the blackout a month ago hadn't been traced back to him, but as he lays down and sinks into his mattress he thinks about his childhood and sighs sadly, knowing truly that all good things come to an end, eventually. 

* * *

"Oh no."  Finn whispers to himself as the first thing he sees this morning is not the silvery white tactical gear of Phasma, but the all black ensemble of Ren’s wardrobe.

The CEO was leaning against the secretary hub texting someone and drawing every workers' eye as they walked to the elevators to get to work. Most people had never seen the man in person and only saw him over the monitors citing something about a change to the company or doing something promotional. Making sure to walk in a wide curve to stay on the far end of his boss' peripheral vision Finn tries to make it to the elevators before he's seen. Getting there and stabbing the button Finn is sure he's made it too.

"Ah Finn! Just who I was waiting for."

Grimacing, Finn sighs softly before stepping away from the elevator and turning around with a faked mildly shocked expression.

"Mister Ren. Good morning. It's a surprise to see you... well down here."

"Yes, it's a bit odd for myself too," The lithe man says with a small agreeable smile, "But I thought we could have our meeting sooner." 

Motioning him to follow him to his private elevator behind the hub the four secretaries all turn to watch him as he shuffles into the car with his boss. Finn can't help gripping the strap of his satchel a bit tighter as his mind begins to go wild about what this could all mean. As the car climbs the levels seamlessly its dead quiet, so quiet that Finn is sure he can hear his own blood pumping furiously in his ears.

"I'm glad I was able to catch you," The suddenness of Mr. Ren’s voice has Finn holding his breathe, "I heard Captain Scyre was lying in wait at your locker for your arrival."

Regardless of how afraid the CEO made him hearing about usual Phasma's overbearing nature had him sighing tiredly.

_ I hate it when I'm right. _

Finn berates himself for thinking anything else and starts drafting his response mentally about what he'll say so it doesn't sound like the last two times she asked him about Spider-Man.

"But that's not what I call you here for," His faint smirk now gone Mr. Ren’s more permanent scowl presents itself and has Finn brought back to the present.

"I wished to talk with you because you have a great understanding of protocol and are a very dedicated worker to your department and OrderMax. I only know of a few other employees like you and even fewer that pass Captain Scyre's intense scrutiny."

Leaning against the wall, Finn hunches his shoulders, trying to seem smaller, "Thank you sir." He says softly.

"Which is why I'm surprise by your disloyalty." Mr. Ren says darkly.

Staring back at the taller man Finn feels his heart skip several beats at the accusation, "What? Sir I – I'm not sure what – I —"

"I was surprised, but you left a trail despite trying to cover your tracks and I am most disappointed."

Reaching out, Mr. Ren presses the emergency stop and the elevator, noiseless til now, screeches to a halt. Finn tries to work his mouth into saying something – anything – but his throat constricts in fear, giving voice to nothing. 

_ Am I being removed?! _

He had heard the rumors about people being 'removed' after their services weren't needed anymore, but he had thought that they were just rumors! Now he was getting a first hand experience that was going to be his last ever experience.

"We've only shown you the best since Phasma basically told me to transfer you into the civilian workforce."

"Sir I —"

"And for you to do this after we sponsored you in earning another degree. This time in bio-engineering and coding."

"I didn't —"

"I mean how could you be using your skills to only read early papers on AS Industries’ work instead of digging deeper into their system and stealing important information for the company."

"I'm sorry Mr. Ren for —" Finn pauses with the rest of his planned/not planned desperate plead for his life when his brain actually makes sense of Mr. Ren’s comment.

“... Wait what?"

Opening his eyes and looking into Mr. Ren’s dark eyes Finn can see he wasn't expecting anything else. Bizarrely, it seems his want to read the newest articles in engineering and mechanization had saved him from something worse. He didn’t put as nearly as much work into hiding his trail when he was using the company’s systems to do some light browsing when he was on a break or waiting for a system to finish rendering because he saw it as harmless. Still staring at his boss Mr. Ren raises an eyebrow as he waits for an answer on his reading habits.

“Uh...” Finn says unintelligently.

Sighing dramatically and bring a glove covered hand up to massage the bridge of his nose Mr. Ren turns and gives him a long suffering look.

"If you're going to do corporate spying I would like you to do a better job." He say dryly.

"But I wasn't."

"I know that now," Mr. Ren sighs again holding his hand up to stop him from speaking. When he finally looks at him Finn can feel himself tense again at the sinister look in his boss' eyes, "But now that I know you can it would be helpful to the company if you did so on purpose. And I rather have you closer to the source to do it."

Swallowing Finn tries to stand straighter as he asks, "What do you mean?"

"What do you know of the Republic armor?"

Finn's not sure what face he makes, but the sly grin on Mr. Ren's face tells him it was what he wanted to see.

"You've done impressive work in the machinations sector and I would like to put you on the program and have you partner with the geneticists that are working on a serum to help integrate the wearer into the suit more. Your new bio-engineering knowledge would be most useful."

"Isn't one of the geneticist —"

"Got it in one," Mr. Ren smirks, "I want you to befriend him and see if you can't find anything out while you're also looking into the Amidala-Skywalker servers for more helpful information."

Finn stares back in surprises as he tries to work out everything that happened. He went from assuming he was about to be accused of hindering the company to being made out to be a possible savior of the same company he wanted to bring down. Finn doesn't want to say 'yes', but he knows his hesitancy might tip his boss off to him hiding something else. Something he really didn't want found out.

"I can't promise anything Mr. Ren, but I'll try." Hoping he sounds earnest enough in his lie.

Laying a heavy hand on his shoulder Mr. Ren looms over him with a sinister grin, "That's all I ask."

Stepping away he presses the button again and the elevator begins its ascend again. Only a few seconds later does the elevator stop and they walk out onto the chemical and genetics level. Even though it was only 10 floors above his sector Finn never found a reason to visit other floors like some of his coworkers who did during breaks. Walking into a vast lab that looks much too big for the six people working there Mr. Ren clears his throat and a tall red head turns around and walks over to met them halfway.

"Armitage Hux, our Head Supervisor of our Genetics Department," Mr. Ren introduces, with a barely contained grimace, "He's been heading up the research on the Kamino serum for our joint project."

"And you are?" Hux asks with a bored expression.

"Finn."

The redhead raises an eyebrow at his answer and waits. It sadly takes Finn a couple seconds to realize he wants a last name.

"It’s just Finn."

With a huff, Hux rolls his eyes, “Well what are you doing here?”

"Uh... well... I'm originally from the machinations  sector, its a couple floors below you, and Mr. Ren thinks I could be of some help integrating the serum your developing that will go along with armor suit," Taking a much needed breathe in the midst of his ramble, Finn let’s it out slowly to calm himself down, “I have experience with bio-engineering and I’m the best at the company. That's why he recommended me."

"Not recommended. Ordered," Mr. Ren adds. Turning to the other man he sees him texting something before putting his phone away, “As of now he has been moved to your duty roster. And Finn, you’ll have time to work between your current projects and this one. I'll be giving you a two month extension on them."

Before he could even thank him Hux cuts in with a scoff.

“Really? You’re bringing in another nosy pest because you don’t think I can do my job. I can handle this project!” Hux shouts at their boss.

Eyes narrowing dangerously at that Finn makes the smart decision to take a step back. He swears if he looked hard enough he would see the sparks between them.

“You haven’t given me much hope in that and your failure to get rid of our  _actual  _pest problem confirms my thoughts on the manner," Mr. Ren growls, "Finn will be working here and you’ll deal with it because you're an adult. Right?”

Finn didn’t know a person could turn that dark red, he almost seem to look purple. And looking to his boss he’s sure he can see his left eye twitching erratically. As both men continue to glare at each other the silence becomes so tense that Finn is starting to worry whether the two were about to start a brawl.

"Now that's no way to greet a new worker. Isn't there something in your memo that says you’re company is polite or something." Someone says warmly.

Just like that both man stop glaring at each other to look over Finn's shoulder with twin disgruntled expressions.  Turning to the sound of the voice Finn is taken aback by not only the man's eyewear, but just ... all of him. 

The man had to be the most gorgeous person Finn had ever seen.

He had a lean strength about him and a presence that just oozed suave confidence. Or maybe that was his smile? His lips were pulled up into a charming smirk that showed of just a hint of teeth and Finn swears even some fangs. He had high cheekbones with the barest hint of stubble that he pulled off as rugged even though he was wearing sunglasses inside. It actually added to the mystery and hotness surrounding him. And his hair, thick curly and unkempt, and yet, it was styled in the most flattering way.

This man was just so arrestingly beautiful that Finn gets lost just staring at him and almost missed his introduction.

"Poe Dameron. Head Geneticist for Amidala-Skywalker Industries." Mr. Ren tells him, his lips curling up as he says it.

"Wow you're really too kind," Dameron says, soft smile become more of a smirk before turning back to him with another endearing grin, "Hey buddy, I'm Poe. It's nice to meet you." And reaches out to shakes his hand.

Finn is mostly surprised, but also really proud of himself, for being able to reach out and shake Poe's hand. He's less thrilled when he realizes he then has been holding on to the other man's hand too long. Snatching his hand back much to quick to be normal he clears  his throat, hoping to say something that will make up for the recent embarrassment.  But Poe just smiles warmly at him, evidently amused by his lack of social skills, but not in a mean way. Poe's smile could easily be classified as friendly.

With a final glare towards both geneticists Mr. Ren gives him a nod before turning to leave, "I'll leave you all to get to know each other."

“So you’re Finn?” 

Turning to Poe Finn just nods since he wasn't sure what to say to this handsome man.

“Well do you have any questions? I'm sure you're wondering how we run things here.”

“You’re wearing sunglasses.”

The moment he says it Finn shuts his mouth so fast his jaw aches from the strength of it. 

_ Oh no! _

The friendly smile slips off Poe's face and Finn is sure he's going to be moved back to his sector only for the grin to come back in blinding force only for him to start chuckling. And its a wonderfully deep chuckle too.

"He is and it’s unprofessional," Hux cuts in with a dismissive tone, "Could you look any more like an idiot Dameron?"

"Just because you don’t have any style or own anything that isn’t as black as your soul doesn’t mean you have to be rude to other people," Poe says calmly, his grin never leaving his lips, "He’s going to think it’s not fun to work with us."

Then taking an exaggerated step closer to him Poe motions for him to lean over. In doing so Poe leans in to whisper loudly,  "Spoiler alert. It is not. At least Hugs isn't, I'm a delight." 

It takes a few seconds for Finn to reorientate himself as he gets stuck in the fantasy of Poe's warm breathe ghosting over his ear and his sandalwood aftershave filling his nose to hear what he said. When it does he can't stop the short chuckle he gets from it. Though he stops immediately when Hux b egins to turn an impressive shade of red as he grinds his teeth, his muscles in his lower jaw started twitching from the pressure.

"Don't worry," Poe actually whispers, "I promise working here will be fun, just don't take Hux too seriously and you'll be fine."

And shining another grin, this one full of earnest and honesty Finn thinks he could come to enjoy working here, working with Poe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers, new and old, for reading my newest chapter.  
> I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I do have a more concrete outline then I did when I first posted this. Just keep an eye out for an update around the beginning of the month if you're still interested.  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transition to the new year and all of January was sketch at best, but I'm here with chapter 3!  
> 

Swinging and jumping from building to building, flipping over the ever-moving city Poe knows his presence is barely kept secret in between blinks and revealed only by chance glimpses of a shadow in front of the vivid lights.

Landing once more Poe takes a running start and sprints across the rooftop, leaping across the chasms expanse of his glowing sleepless city. At the height of the jump, for the hell of it, he turns it into triple backflip but still landing perfectly on the narrow ledge of the building he jumped to. Walking with ease under the shadows of the building's arching overhang Poe makes it down three window lengths before stopping in front of the fourth window and gently tapping on the glass. In flash of sunset colors, his AI appears, smiling widely and dramatically bowing, automatically opens the window.

"Hey BB," He smiles back. Letting his hand swipe gently through her holographic hair and is amazed again by Jess's skills as it reacts and flows like it was ruffed, "Any messages for me while I was out?"

Stripping out of his costume he walks up to the hidden washer and dryer and tosses it into the machine and sets it to delicate. He knew UMF could stand up to almost anything but it would just be his luck that the one thing to ruin it would be a basic washer. Turning around he sees BB fixing her wavy brown hair, which now had a ring of bright orange at the bottom, before looking up with a pout.

But it's short-lived as she’s beaming at him again, "Nothing since before — Wait! There was a call from Hugs. He called complaining again about how he couldn't find the extra work you did on the enzyme genome. So I asked if he had checked his paper inbox because he’s so old fashion and he froze and cut the channel."

Chuckling at that, amused with himself again for getting on Hux’s nerves, Poe pads over to his room with the intent of taking a nice warm shower and passing out in his bed.

"So how was patrol?" BB asks, rolling after him on her skates and automatically turning on the lights.

"Yes, tell us, Poe." 

"Jesus Christ Pava! What the hell is your problem!?"

Turning around he watches as Jess spins around in his desk chair, which meant she dragged it in here to be dramatic and with her hands steepled in front of her so she would look like a villain from one of her Heroic Age shows and movies.

"Would it kill you to walk into my apartment like a normal person?" He asks stomping over to his bathroom, “You know with knocking and asking for entrance.”

"It might!" She calls out, "And nice briefs. Digging the neon red." 

And with that he slams the door.

Twenty minutes later and he's leaving the bathroom only for the smell of his soap to be drowned out by the smell of Jess's cooking. Throwing on sweats and a t-shirt he stumbles through his apartment to his kitchen where Jess is standing over his stove and BB-8 was sitting on a counter and kicking her legs. Poe could almost assume that she was real if not for how her legs phased into the cabinets below. Jess was stirring something before pouring it into the wok and mixing it with the vegetables she was grilling.

"Smells great Jess."

"Of course it does, this is me we’re talking about. I make miracles happen with these hands,” Placing the pot down to wave jazz hands in his face, “But you’re not getting any until you apologize for yelling at your guest."

Sitting down on a barstool he fixes her with a look as she does the same and starts their long-running disagreement.

"I yelled at you because – again – you broke in, again." He tells her in a bored tone

"Then get better security. Again." She answers back in the same way.

“I have, but you keep hot-wiring your way in.”

“Then you should have me do your security.”

“It’s bad enough you break-in, at least with having it done by someone else I have about a half-hour before you break in instead of you gliding in whenever — like you do — because you'll have the system recognize you.”

"But you can't deny that when I come in the unorthodox way that cool things don't happen. Think of all the gizmos I've made for you!" She exclaims.

"Not a validate reason unless you're Santa." He counters dryly.

"Whatever," She says rolling her eyes only for them to start shining with a glint that she usually had when she had been working on something, "But anyway look at the new thing I did to BB's programming. Now she can change outfits!" She gestures to BB excitedly.

Turning to his 20's something looking AI, Poe watches as BB hops off the counter before her form fizzes out and her regular white overall shorts and her dark orange crop shirt changes into an orange sundress with white polka dots and pockets in the front. Fizzing out again she smooths back out and was dressed in a grey retro looking shirt with the orange lettering  _Join the Resistance_  with high waisted white jeans shorts. Then she changes one more time into an orange jumpsuit with geometric white lines on the side. And throughout each change, she was still decked out in her black roller skates and tiny grey bookbag.

"Okay, that's all types of cute." Poe finds himself smiling as she modeled her new outfits.

"And I already said thank you too." She giggles.

"You're so polite."

"Hello, aren't you forgetting someone?" Jess cuts in with a smirk.

Looking over at her with a smirk of his own, "Thank you, Intruder, for being nice."

Blowing raspberry at him, but letting the comment go, she turns to the meal she made and starts making two bowls for the both of them. Besides talking some shop, dinner was relatively quiet, which Poe should have known was a sign of trouble because Jess was never quiet on purpose. With his guard down he wasn't ready for the casual,

"So how's your boyfriend-in-distress been?"

Swallowing a fork full of noodles down wrong Poe coughs to try and breathe as Jess smiles like the Cheshire Cat. Saving himself from a very mundane death that would have looked horrible with his current lifestyle he looks up. Looking up with watery eyes Poe can't work up any energy to have this argument again.

"Jess he's not my boyfriend." He sighs tiredly.

"They work together now." BB pipes up and Jess's grin becomes demented.

"Does he now?" She mocks.

"Yep! And he actually left you a message, Poe." 

Squinting at his AI Poe ask slowly, "Why didn't you tell me when I got in?"

"I forgot," BB says with a perfectly innocent smile. Except she can't forget because she's an AI, but she's a special one with way too much personality, one created by Jess so he shouldn't be too surprised.

"Good, now you can do something about this instead of pining from afar." 

"We talked about this Jess!" He snaps tired of her meddling and just tired in general.

 Jess' bemused look grows hard and BB looks frightened before disappearing from the kitchen altogether. Taking a deep breath and rubbing away the pain of an oncoming headache Poe sits back down and lets the breath out.

"Jess. No. I can’t put him in that type of danger. As a hero, I have to keep people safe and keeping him safe is more important," Dropping his hands into his lap, Poe stares at them before he's slowly rubbing his fingers together re-imagining the feel and warmth of Finn's hand in his before banishing the thought altogether, "It doesn’t matter if I wanted too because I couldn't and I wouldn't want to keep that a secret from him."

"I think you're thinking too hard about this," Jess says gently, "You need to do something about your pining because I can't deal with 'Finn this' and 'Finn that'. Snap also agrees with me but he's too nice to say it to your face. I want to help you out Poe, but I can’t if you can't even think straight — "

"Not that I ever did." 

Pausing at his little jokes she shakes her head stiflingly a laugh, "True, but try for this. I think you should give it a try. He sounds like a great guy."

Even with the genuine smile, the look of concern, and the Pava Seal of Approval Poe still couldn't say yes.

Shaking his head, "Leave it Pava. I'm just going to ignore it. Besides I'm sure he only wants to be friends so I'm going to be friends for him."

"Uh huh," And Jess just raises an eyebrow, showing off her skepticism at his supposed self-control.

* * *

He's an idiot.

Poe knows he said he could handle this and ignore his crush, but like Jess' disbelieving look at his admission two weeks ago he had no idea how to go about this. Sure, he thinks he's acting normal, but who knows for sure.

With all the exposure to Finn's amazing presence, he is done for.

Poe just can't get enough of his smiles, all cute and perfect and extremely varied. He's noticed there's one for almost every occasion, trust him he's a scientist. From his bold bright smile that happened when something good or funny catches him off-guard to the shy upturn of his full lips when he's trying not to smile, yet his eyes do all the smiling. They're all amazing and Poe wishes he could soak them in like a plant photosynthesizes. And not only that, his laugh could cure all diseases and his kindness could save millions. And don't get Poe started on Finn's physique! He's still embarrassed at himself for the lip bite he did when he told Finn he looked good in his lab coat when he saw it for the first time in the daylight.

And talking about the navy lab coat, working with Finn in the lab is amazing too. His work ethic is like unbending adamantium, meticulously combing through all the content and footnotes before writing his own immaculate notes. Poe's even glad to brag about how awful his work ethic looks next to Finn's. Sure he's no slouch, but he's not reading footnotes and writing down his own notes, he's too cocky for that and his brain works just fine as storage. Hell, he even got Hux to go back and rethink his idea about not having a second and third intravenous for the genetic enhancer, though these having milder serums so not to addict the wearer. Poe was there for it and still doesn't know how it happened.

Before running into him two months ago Poe was sure that OrderMax was run by life-like androids, but Finn was too cute to be a robot. At it doesn't stop there! He seems to always be around when Poe ends up coming in 'after hours' and giving helpful advice when he's trying to stop OrderMax from being their usual bantha-shit selves. Poe also just sees him 50% of the time while he's out saving the city. After weeks of close encounters, Poe knows he's seeing too much of Finn in both walks of life - upright and upside down - and it all hurts just right and so much because Finn is perfect.

Jess was right, he is a goner.

If Poe didn't know any better he'd say Finn's parents got him genetically altered to be this perfect. But he knows better because no one can manufacture the genuine curiosity and wonder that Finn has for everything. Poe wishes he knew more about him, but while he would tell someone about his tree-climbing accident in seventh grade that left him with a grisly scar along his left arm or the birthday bar crawl he had with Jess and Snap when he was 21 and how they were banned from three bars, Finn was much quieter and cautious with his past.

At most, Poe knows Finn worked his way through school on know-how and scholarships his mother made him work for. Also that she wasn't the most loving, but she looked out for him in an overly concern way. He loved to read and learn anything he could understand and Poe knew Finn had a best friend that lived in an Independent. That piece of info took him a full month to find out, but he doesn't blame Finn for being skittish to mention it. Some people looked down on Independents, likening them to a gateway drug and blaming them for the small percentage of the younger generation visiting or moving to them. Poe wanted to know so much more about this amazing person that came into his life, but he also respected and cherished everything Finn wanted him to know. And just from that Poe felt more enraptured with him because of it.

It also didn't help that he started inviting him to lunch on the weekends. It was all so perfect and it hurt so much because Poe knew it would have to come to an end eventually.

 

"I'd love to come buddy, but I have a company function to attend this Saturday." Poe declines with a frown.

It takes Finn an embarrassing amount of time to remember that Poe was only on 'loan' from Amidala-Skywalker Industries and not an employee of OrderMax. But with three months of working together, Finn could only blame time.

"Oh really, what is it?" Finn asks, interest for personal and non-personal reasons.

"Jaina Solo is throwing a party for her son, Han Junior. Since I'm a friend of her mother's she invited me."

"That sounds... neat." Finn lands on and tries to grin in excitement only for Poe's lips to twitch as he tries to stifle his laugh and fails miserably.

As he laughs for real, loud brash and somehow golden like the sun, Finn actually starts smiling.

"You can say what you want buddy," Poe tells him as his laugh dies down with the petulant glares the other workers give him Poe leans in closer.

Sitting in his chair Finn has to look up and watch as Poe's abyss black wavy curls frame his face in a graceful way making Finn swallow slowly as he tries to stop his mind from creating a scenario where Poe would be looking down at him like that.

"It sounds really boring," Finn whispers as he gets lost in his deep chocolate eyes.

"I would agree with you," Poe grins and his eyes twinkle in the way they do, "but there will be other adults there so I won't be super bored or outshine the birthday boy when I beat him at his new Star Wars' game."

Smiling back as Poe grins at him, eyes full of mirth Finn files away that small piece of information for later. Though he had been biding his time with the Amidala-Skywalker servers he still needed to give Mr. Kylo updates on his 'mission'. Thankfully, the man thought he was still trying to befriend Poe after three months. Because of that, he was able to supplement it with small facts he had learned that Poe would let slip that Finn is sure he isn't aware of. With this extra piece of harmless info, Finn could rest easy over the weekend that he wouldn't be asked anything else of his boss. He felt awful for doing this and more so knowing he'll probably have to back up all of Poe's hard work just encase they try to go through it when he's not here.

"So did you have any back-up plans?" Poe asks, pulling Finn out of his guilty thoughts.

At this point, he was going to say 'yes' when in reality he would probably mope in his apartment feeling like the awful friend he was. But as he thought of spending most of two days in bed he was reminded of something in his childhood. Suddenly the fake 'yes' was a real one as he remembers weather reports saying the weather will be nice for the weekend. Smiling to himself he looks up at Poe's now inquisitive smirk.

"Yeah," Finn grins, his stomach filling with anticipation and excitement, "I have some back-up plans."

* * *

Shiny stalwart modern buildings suddenly give away to harden rock and unyielding metal of retro designs as Finn sinks below the cosmopolitan upper world, navigating the pipes that made up some of Downtown's meager skyline.

It was much easier getting down here since Finn had held onto his company-issued hover-bike from when he was apart of Public Eye Unlimited. Well easier and safer than driving right down into one of the worst sections of Downtown and there were plenty. Parking it on top of a nondescript building and throwing the tarp he brought over it to hide it from view. Glancing over the side of the old building until he sees more ground then garbage and hooks his rappeler along the sturdy chunk of the cornice there. Checking his belt twice Finn then slowly starts to scales down the side of the building to the ground. Unhooking himself he looks around to see if anyone noticed and with the all clear hunches his shoulders and keeps his head down doing sweeps every so often, his old mentalities slipping back easily. 

It was a rarity coming Downtown with all his long-standing projects. To most of Nueva Coruscant it was a myth, only whispered about at high society dinners. And to those living here, it was a hell-scape. But when Finn had time he made sure to come down here and visit his first family, his first home. 

Sure he's glad he was adopted and was able to have the opportunities he had, but he couldn't and didn't want to forget where he had come from. his 'mother' seemed fine forgetting, but Finn couldn't let go of something so important to him.

"Finn!"

Whipping his head around the expanse of the Old Square he looks for the owner of the voice already feeling his grin grow in size. 

"Finn! Over here!"

Turning around he finds who he's looking for and runs through the small open market towards her. Slamming into each other Finn hugs Janna as tightly as he can as she returns the hug with the same measure of strength while they try to spin the other around. Leaning back she smiles brightly at him and Finn almost didn't recognize her with her hair in braids and pulled back into a bun. He was used to her curly hair framing her face in a fluffy mane.

"I like the new hairstyle." He comments and she just laughs.

"You haven't seen me in five months and the first thing you say to me is my hair looks nice," Janna says giving him a look reminiscent of her father.

"Do you want me to say I don't like it," Finn smirks, teasing her, "I mean it's a lie, but I'll say it if it makes you happy." 

"No. Thank you, the girly part of me is blushing." She says laughing and giving him a hardy pat on the back.

Coughing at the strength of the pat it turns into another round of laughter before he's holding her close again in a softer hug.

"I missed you." He tells her quietly.

"Me too."

They stand there until they notice that people are giving them the side-eye and the break apart, but not before Finn takes hold of Janna's hand, giving it a little squeeze. Smiling back she gives his hand a squeeze back.

"How have you been these past months?" Finn finally asks once they start walking aimlessly around the market.

"Since you asked so nicely I've... Wait? Do you hear that?"

Staying quiet and trying to listen over the stinted noise of the square Finn can just make out what sounded like yelling, but what becomes more prominent is the screaming whine of turbines and then the actual sound of screaming. 

Slowly turning around to the noise Finn sees a man in a beak-like helmet with wings that had small hover blades as a part of its design, causing the scratchy whine that he heard. But the more important and terrifying thing was that he was holding a kid who was yelling and trying to punch his kidnapper and sailing down behind him was Spider-Man holding onto a thread of web being dragged behind him!

Finn’s off before he even realizes his feet are moving and runs after the wild scene. He doesn't know what he'll do when he catches up, but he'll come to that bridge when he gets there. 

"Finn! Finn! Wait!"

Even Janna's concern voice is wind in his ears as he gets out of the Old square and is running across the expanse of a sparse intersection when he watches in horror Spider-Man attempts to fight the birdman. While Spider-Man gets in a punch and swipes at him, drawing blood, the birdman has better maneuverability and isn't afraid to play dirty. Surging up he drops the kid and Spider-Man immediately dives for him and the birdman collides with him and spinning around chucks Spider-Man through part of a broken brick window. 

"AAAAHHHH!!!" 

Looking to the falling screaming child Finn runs to try and catch him, but the birdman scoops him out of the air and flies off towards the factory district. 

"Finn! What – What was that? Was that the Spider-Man!?" She shouts out of breath.

"No time to talk! I'll tell you later when he's safe," Body slamming the boarded-up door to the building Finn staggers through before making for the stairs.

"Tell me what when?" Janna tries again following after him.

Quickly looking through rooms for the superhero Finn can barely focus on the question, his fear climbing up his throat at every empty room.

"After you help me get him to the cathedral!" Is all he can say before he opens the last door on the left and stops.

"Who – Oh!" 

Limply laying where he had crashed, Finn finds his feet frozen in place and his eyes glued at the sight across the broken wooden floor. In a world that constantly smelled of metal, grease, burnt wires, and wood the metallic tang of blood always stood out even after all these years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw Episode 9 after the new year...... What to say?
> 
> It was a roller coaster ride, as much of this sequel trilogy was, but I did enjoy watching it. It had it's moments, but it was more akin to watching a bunch of tv shorts together than a full movie. But I went in with my bar set pretty low with just 'Please don't let Kylo/Ben kiss Rey' and as everyone knows I was failed miserably. But at the end of the day I love the sequel trilogy for the characters they gave us and for that I can ignore the inconsistent storytelling. So while I am severely disappointed I'm so happy we have these amazing characters and that we have a thriving fandom to make things right or to just write and draw the coolest or silliest AU's possible.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I have adopted Janna as Finn’s sister and no one can tell me any wise.


End file.
